dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wedding Plans?
!! |Rōmaji title = Gege! Nise Gokū Shutsugen!! |Literal title = Yikes! A Fake Goku Appears!! |Series = DB |Number = 31 |Manga = None (filler) |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Airdate = September 24, 1986 |English Airdate = February 13, 2002 |Previous = Pilaf and the Mystery Force |Next = The Flying Fortress – Vanished! }} !!|''Gege! Nise Gokū Shutsugen!!|lit. "Yikes! A Fake Goku Appears!!"}} is the thirty-first episode of ''Dragon Ball and the third episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on September 24, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 13, 2002. Summary Goku continues chasing Pilaf's Flying Fortress but when Emperor Pilaf opens the window for him he falls out. Goku saves him while Shu and Mai repair the fake Dragon Ball with glue and give Goku the fake four-star Dragon Ball to make him go away, but Goku drops it and it breaks. Meanwhile in Fire Mountain, Chi Chi thinks Goku is coming due to a local fortune teller, and since she wants to marry him, the Ox-King decides to put together a feast, while outside the bird that had the six-star ball gets eaten by a Pterodactyl and that bird is knocked out by the Ox King who decides to roast it as part of the feast. Emperor Pilaf's radar picks up the signal coming from Ox King's village and after hearing of his fearsome reputation holds off on a frontal assault and instead has Shu dress up like Goku to get close enough to steal the ball. Goku follows his own Dragon Radar and stops by a nearby apple tree and soon after finds Chi Chi in a field picking flowers for the wedding. Back at the feast, Ox-King continues to provide for the fake Goku when suddenly the mysterious military force, the Red Ribbon Army led by Colonel Silver, attacks the village, having followed the six-star ball's signal as well. Ox King tries to fight back but against an onslaught of tanks and heavy weaponry he is proves to be no match and gets captured. During the distraction, Pilaf snatches the Dragon Ball from inside the pterodactyl and takes off in his ship. Goku and Chi Chi notice smoke coming from the nearby village, so they go to check it out. Major Events *Ox-King puts on a wedding feast for Goku and Chi-Chi. *The Red Ribbon Army assault the feast and capture the Ox-King. Battles *Red Ribbon Army vs. Ox-King *Emperor Pilaf vs. Red Ribbon Army Appearances Characters *Goku *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Commander Red *Colonel Silver Locations *Fire Mountain *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Pilaf's Flying Fortress *Dragon Ball *Tank Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *After Chi-Chi accidentally knocks Goku into a tree, he shrugs in pain, but in the next shot when Chi-Chi complains she needs to be more lady like, Goku is smiling in joy. Goku goes back to shrugging in pain in the very next shot. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 31 (BD) pt-br:Goku Pensou ter Encontrado a Esfera es:Episodio 31 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 031 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball